1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicle mirror assemblies, and more particularly, to a mirror mounting connector for attaching a mirror support arm to a vehicle mount attached to the vehicle body.
2) Description of Related Art
A problem with large exterior side view vehicle mirror assemblies carried by commercial tractor-trailers and other large vehicles is that the vehicles produce constant vibration, which caused certain connection points of the mirror assembly to loosen over time. Some vehicle mirror assembly types includes large tubular frame member that acts as a mirror support arm, which carries a mirror head with one or more mirror panes. The tube frame includes a connector tube portion that is carried by a mirror mounting connector which is then affixed to a vehicle mount. The connection between the connector tube portion of the mirror support arm and the mirror mounting connector is one area of concern with these mirror types where vibrations cause the components to loosen and obtaining a tight fit during assembly is difficult to due variations in tube size from batch to batch.
Typically, the connection between the connector tube and the mirror mounting connector is accomplished by one of several ways. One way of connecting these components is by precisely milling the diameters of the tube connector and the mirror mounting connector bore which receives the tube. The two pieces are then press fit together which essentially jams the connector tube into the mirror mounting connector tight enough to hold them together. The press fit method can result in numerous problems, however, such as the cracking and breaking of parts under pressure. While this precise milling can obtain a tight connection when done properly, it is expensive and time consuming to manufacture parts using this method. When the press fit does not provide a tight connection, screws have been used to attempt to resolve the problem by tightening the components together, but it has been found that over time the screws can loosen up through vibration and cause the parts to wear on each other and eventually fail.
Another way of attaching the tube frame to the tube connector involves the use of glues, which is useful in filing gaps between the components. Gluing the parts together, however, presents many manufacturing problems as the components must sit a certain amount of time to cure. Additionally, gluing is an expensive attempt to solve the problem and has not produced a dependable solid vibration resistant connection.
Another type of connection used in vehicle mirror assemblies involves cutting notches into the tube connector and then press fitting the mirror mounting connector around the tube connector and into the notches. This has had some success when using carbon steel tubing with minimal rebound memory. Stainless steel tubing, however, springs back to far to provide a reliable tight connection. Pressing the steel tubing far enough to compensate for this spring back typically breaks the tube connector, which is usually made of aluminum.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,463,124 discloses a connection between two tubular members wherein a male member is provided with a reduced end to fit within a corresponding receptacle of a female member having a corresponding conical surface to engage the reduced end in a frictional engagement. The connection is tightened using a nut and bolt.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,799,386 discloses joining tubes wherein one tube has a smaller diameter joined with a second tube of a larger diameter. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,039,055; 3,644,021; and 3,424,424 show various support arms and complimentary structure for vehicle mirror assemblies.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a mirror mounting connector for a vehicle mirror assembly that forms a tight vibration resistant connection with the connector tube in a cost efficient manner and that can compensate for changes in tube dimensions while still maintaining a tight fit between components.